Body Swap
by BadKat13
Summary: What happens when Benny does a spell? Title says it all. Rating may change, I'm unsure. Please comment. Thank you. Will not be updated for a while! Up for adoption
1. Ideas

**Ok here's my first 'My baby sitters a vampire' fanfic. Try to go easy on me please. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing. I wish I did though. So here it is. Please comment! Flame! I don't. Tell me how bad/good it is. PLEASE!**

As Ethan and Sarah were sitting on the couch, in his home. Jane was playing with Benny's grandma. Benny was looking through his spell book just to see what he could find. Rory had just plopped down between Sarah and Ethan. Wrapping his arms around them he said, "Hey guys, what are we exactly going to do? I mean, we haven't did anything in a couple of days." At that moment someone knocked.

"I'll get it." Sarah said getting up with relief. She had opened the door and it was none other then Erica. "Hey Erica. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Can I come in?" She said smiling a fake smile. Ethan had came to the door.

"Yeah Ericka. Your always welcome." Ethan said with a smile on his face. She slowly walked in, looking around.

"Well," she started, "is there anything to do?"

"Wait." Benny said. "there's a spell in here I don't recognize. Grandma?"

"Hmm…" She said looking curiously at the book. "I don't recognize it either. I don't suggest you do it. It might be that way for a reason."

"But grandma, you don't know what I'll do. It might make world peace. Or turn Sarah back to human!"

"I don't care Benny. Do not do that spell alone. I mean it!"

"Fine." He said sighing.

"Good. Ok, Jane, I'll teach you something new. You want too?" Jane had jumped out of her seat and followed Benny's grandma to the other room.

"Ok, looks like I came at the wrong time." Erica said.

"It's almost always like this." Sarah told her.

"Ok, do you guys want to do this spell or what?" Benny asked enthusiastically.

"Didn't you just agree to your grandma you wouldn't?" Rory had asked.

"Well, she said 'don't do that spell alone' and I'm not alone. I have you guys."

"He'll never stop unless we do it. Give in now and we won't have to hear about it later." Ethan complained.

"Fine. I'm in." Erica said.

"You are?" Rory and Sarah said at the same time confused.

"Well, there's nothing else to do."

"Ok, you can count me in." Rory said nodding his head.

"Fine." Sarah agreed.

They had all gotten into a circle, waiting for Benny to say the words, "Quod swapping onesies!" He shouted (its Latin for swapping the bodies). In a flash they were all knock out. Sarah, Ethan, Benny, and Erica, all passed out.

"Wait! How come I wasn't affected!" Rory shouted at the unconscious bodies.

"Benny!" Rory heard Benny's grandma shouting, "don't do the spell! I remember what it does!" She walked in and had seen the bodies. "He did it didn't he?"

"Yes ma'am. But I wasn't affected."

"Well was you in a circle?"

"There were. I was just a little bit behind them though."

"That's why. Now come on, help me move then in Ethan's room before they wake up."

"Ok." Rory said sighing picking up Benny first.


	2. Waking Up

**OK. You guys have waited long enough. Thanks so much for the reviews. I just wanted to say sorry for the wait, but this story won't be updated for awhile. I'll try to make sure you guys get updates at least once every week or two. Maybe three. Maybe if you encourage me enough with good reviews I'll update faster.**

**Disclaims: I don't own the dang show!**

**Ethan's POV**  
><em>Oh, what happened? Wait. Something feels... Off. <em>I rubbed my head._ Wait, these aren't my hands or my head._ I slowly brought them down and noticed my hair. Long brown, _this isn't mine. _I looked at my hands. _God what has Benny done! OH MY GOD! I have... I have... I HAVE BOOBS! _I suddenly heard a yawn. _Oh crap! Who's that?_

"Oh," moaned Erica, "What happened last night dude. Oh, morning Sarah. What happened to my voice!"

"Uh, I'm Ethan! I'm guessing your Benny." said Ethan as Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm Benny! Not Erica! Wait! That spell I did! OH MAN!"

"Sup girls." Rory shouted as he walked through the door. "Better get ready for school. You don't want to be late." He had went over to Benny as Erica and whispered in her ear, "Especially you, if you want a piece of this." Benny looked like he was about to puke.

"Um! Rory?" I asked. "Are you yourself today? Nothing out of the ordinary?" Hearing her voice was weird. I kept wanting to talk like myself, but that wasn't about to happen.

"No. Besides you girls acting all weird and stuff."

"Um, Rory," Benny started, "Where not girls were guys."

"No. I pretty sure your girls." He then whispered, "That's the way nature works like that." I then heard screaming coming from the bathroom. I quickly realized it was my voice. Well Sarah's voice. Ok, Sarah in my body's voice. Now I'm confused. I ran down stairs pushing Rory out of my way. Once I made I reached for the door. _Locked._

"Sarah. Are you in there?" I asked, still hearing her voice. I wonder if she thought it was weird to, everything was weird and new to me. My new center of gravity, having inches off my height, and not having my... my... well yeah.

"Don't come in!" She yelled as me. Still weird.

"It's ok Sarah! You don't have anything I've never seen before!" _OH CRAP! Was that the problem. Did my body have a boner? Please no! _The bathroom door opened just a crack.

"Ethan?" She said looking at me, well me in her body. "I need your help. We have a BIG problem."

Benny, as Erica, whispered, "Dude, she's totally looking at your junk. You probably have a boner!"

A hand quickly grabbed my, Sarah's, shirt and pulled me. "Well, I guess your a vampire since I lost my strength. Wait. Doesn't that make me human again?"

"Technically." I stated as I quickly look down at Sarah's, my, pants. _Phew, no boner. But how long until she get's one? Hopefully never. _"What's the 'big' problem, besides the fact that I'm you, your me, Benny's Erica, Erica's Benny."

"Wait, they switched too? Anyway, I have to go."

"We all have to go to school today. We can't miss."

"No! I have 'to go'." My face turned blood red, my eyes widened, and my palms sweated more then anything.

"Well," I started, "Um, uh." I tried to explain but Benny yelled. Well, Erica as Benny anyway. I started to go but she drug me back.

"Ethan! I swear to god! I need to go! You're not going anywhere until I do!" Once she said that I gulped.

"Ok, take it out." Once she heard that her eye's went very wide.

"I can't do this. Just put me in a diaper. I'll live."

"No Sarah! Just go."

"Ok." She said as she pulled it out. _Hey, it's bigger then what I thought it was._

**Sarah's POV**  
><em>I can't believe I'm touching this 'thing' . It's so weird.<em>

"Ok." Ethan said in my body. _So weird. _"You have to aim. Do you have a good hold." _Sadly. Yes, but I did . I didn't want to go any farther but I had to. _I nodded my head yeah and he went on. "Ok. Just go. Relax." I breathed in a couple deep breaths before I did anything. Suddenly it started coming out. I tried to control it but it went everywhere. I tried to aim at the toilet but almost none went in. Ethan/myself quickly got behind me and pointed it. Oh man, his/my hands where so cold. It's so sensitive.

"Good job for the first try. Isn't this romantic. Me behind you. Holding you." Ethan said. "But usually it's the boy suppose to be behind." I nearly puked. He's still holding my/his 'thing' right behind me. Hands still freezing I might add. He looked down, "Oh, sorry. Got carried away." _That's it. I'm never eating finger food again._

**3rd Person**  
>"OH MY GOD!" Erica as Benny yelled.<p>

"What?" Benny/Erica said as he ran in the room.

"I'm..." She started, "I'm..."

"Good looking." Benny/Erica said as he walked around her/him.

"HIDEOUS! Wait the only person who would think you're hot is... Yourself. Oh, god. Your in my body too! This can't be happening!" Benny as Erica went around Erica/Benny. She let out another yelp when Benny/Erica grabbed her/his butt. "Never do that again!" Ethan and Sarah had ran in the doorway, Sarah zipping her/Ethan's fly.

"Ha. Nice Ethan. Couldn't you do that in the bathroom." Erica as Benny said crossing her arms.

"Hey! I only learned how to use this... This thing like three seconds ago ok!" Sarah yelled back.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Erica said sorrowfully. "I thought he only did this to me and him." She quickly walked over to Sarah/Ethan and gave her a hug. "I sorry." She quickly turned around to Benny as herself, "What did you do!"

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Don't ruin my voice!"

"Well shut up!" She stopped talking, "Look. We swapped bodies. No big deal. Let's just go with the flow. After school we'll go to my grandma's and see if she can fix this." They all agreed and continued.

"Wait." Erica said, "Who's Rory?"

"Himself. He tried to wake me up this morning. He's himself, trust me."

"Ok. We need to dress are own bodies." Erica told them.

"Why not do it are selves?" Benny asked smirking.

"Because 1. I don't want you looking at my body. 2. I don't you to dress me like a retard. 3. I said so."

"Fine." Benny agreed, "Fine, I didn't want you playing with my 'thing' as Sarah called it."

"Only in your dreams. Knowing you, you could probably never find it due to how small it is."

"Hey!"

**Erica's POV**

_Like I'd actually look let alone play with it. What am I going to do. Give myself a hand job. _He let me change in the bathroom, apparently he trusted me, I told Sarah/Ethan to watch him. Just to make sure he didn't do anything. I put on his clothes he gave me, but I couldn't help but notice I was wrong. I could see it. Sticking out. I couldn't help but stare. It's so weird. I put on his shirt then his pants. I suddenly felt a huge pain up my body. It was coming from his 'rod'. "OWWWW!" I yelled. I seen myself, well my body, burst through the door. Benny as me just started laughing.

"Here This will hurt a lot. Hold still." He then grabbed the pant's zipper and yanked.

"OWWWWWW!" I yelled again but louder.

"That's what underwear is for." He told me. I undid what I had done. Sarah made Ethan close his eyes when she dressed him and I did the same with Benny. I guess Ethan let Sarah pick out the clothes she wanted and dress herself. He acually looked good for once. Then we were off to school.

**Review please. And Remember: Won't be updated for a while!**


	3. Authors note

Sorry everyone. I'm on my iPod right now, cause my comPuter crashed. I might now be updating for a verry long time. At least until it gets fixed. I would type them out on the iPod but the paragraphs are big blobs and I know how much you all hate tring to read them, so please be patient. 


	4. Bah

I give up. Up for adoption. I just have way too much to do... I'll try to repost when someone takes it up.


End file.
